


Unusual

by MarriedToAnAvocado



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Hand Jobs, I have no explanation for this one, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToAnAvocado/pseuds/MarriedToAnAvocado
Summary: Things get a little heated in Max's office.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Pedro Pascal is the star of Wonder Woman 1984 and no one can change my mind about it.

Time seemed to pass so slowly, yet so quickly when you were in the arms of Max Lord. Today was no different, except it seemed that you two couldn’t get enough of each other. He sat in his office chair while you were in his lap, lips locked together in a heated frenzy. This wasn’t right, none of it was. You were a goddamn intern, freshly out of college, just trying to find a steady job. And he was your _boss_. You both knew it was wrong, but somehow kept going right back to each other.

At first things were easy- make out sessions in his office, a quick blowjob in his car, or meaningless sex after everyone had gone home from work. Nothing past that, no feelings whatsoever. Until last night. You didn’t know what you were thinking when you agreed to go home with him once the day came to a close. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Truth be told, you _enjoyed_ it. Maybe a little too much. You loved waking up in his arms, even if he was your boss. Which was something you were not going to admit to him.

Somehow, when you went to talk to him about it after your lunch break, you ended up in his lap. Max’s large hands wandered all over your body, while yours held tight to the collar of his blue suit jacket. In the process of getting to his lap, he somehow was able to get your pants off, but nothing else. As you kissed him, you could feel your panties becoming more and more damp. Your heavy breaths mixed with his, creating noises that you were positive other people could hear from outside the office door.

“What is with you today, baby?” Max heavily asked, parting with your lips for a moment. “You’re not usually like this…”

He caught your lips with his again, kissing you deeply. Your mouthes parted against each other’s, and Max wasn’t shy about intertwining his tongue with yours. You moaned into his mouth as you rolled your hips against his. A light pink blush filled your cheeks as you felt his growing arousal through his pants. Your hands made their way to his hair, clutching the dirty blond locks in between your fingers. You rolled your hips again, harder this time. Max groaned deeply against your lips, balling the fabric of your shirt tightly in his hand.

Max was right, you weren’t usually like this. You were usually timid, almost shy, but still wanting to get your hands on him. He knew you were afraid of getting caught and what other people’s thoughts would be if they found out you were sleeping together. You did know what had gotten into you, but you weren’t going to say. You pulled yourself away, whining slightly before your lips met his jaw. His dark eyes almost rolled back, basking in the feeling.

He hummed contently as you continued peppering your kisses on his skin. His hardened cock pressed against the interior of his pants, aching for some sort of attention. You bucked your hips, feeling his contained arousal against your clothed clit. He needed more. There was something he wanted to do, but he wasn’t sure if you would like it. But he was willing to risk it. One of Max’s hands came up and grasped your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. Your eyes were wide and your breath was heavy.

“Stand up,” he ordered, accent heavy on his voice. He didn’t sound upset or angry with you, which came as a relief, despite his choice of words.

You did as you were told and stood up. You held back a smile as you were kind of eager to see what was going to happen next. You watched with dilated eyes as Max began to take off his blue jacket and toss it to the floor. He began to roll up the sleeves of his white button-up shirt, which only made your heart race faster. You had a couple ideas as to what he might’ve wanted to do, but nothing could’ve prepared you for the words that came out of his mouth.

“Bend over,” his voice was low and gravelly. He tapped his knee a couple times, which made your jaw drop slightly.

Despite his confident tone, he was anxiously waiting for you to say no. He knew it was a risk from the beginning when he first had the idea, and he completely understood if you said no. You gulped as you imagined the whole scenario in a brief few seconds. Without any further thought, you bent yourself over his knee. You tried your best to get comfortable, but in the position you were in it seemed impossible.

He placed a hand on your lower back, helping to keep you steady. You rested your toes on the floor, trying to keep yourself upright. You felt your cheeks grew heavy with heat as his hand began to smooth over your ass. You weren’t embarrassed by any means, just nervous. You’d never done _this_ before, and your curiosity was rising. Max turned his head toward you.

“If you want to stop, don’t be afraid to tell me,” he gently told you. You nodded your head quickly, gulping. The heat between your thighs grew more fervent as you tried to stay focused. You nodded again, acknowledging what he had told you.

Max’s eyes were almost black with lust as looked upon you. His cock twitched inside his pants, taking in the sight of you in such a vulnerable position. Your breathless whines, almost inaudible, filled the space you both shared as his hand guided itself over your ass. Without warning, he pulled his hand away, only for it to land heavily against your ass. You gasped loudly as your mouth fell open. Max paused and watched you squirm against his knee. His hand began rubbing over the curve of your ass, only to be met with another harsh slap. You yelp this time, eyes closing tightly as you began to groan.

“ _Shit_ , _Max,_ ” you choked out. You barely got your sentence out when he slaps your ass again, eliciting a high-pitched whimper from your lips.

The noises you made sent waves of pleasure through his entire body, which only made him want to do it again. He gives your ass a few more sharp slaps before yanking your laced panties down and off your legs completely. You exhaled slowly as you felt your face turn a scarlet red. Max enjoyed seeing how red your ass was, thanks to him. The throbbing between your thighs became heavier as his hand gently ran across your reddened cheeks. A sharp slapping sound echoed through the room when his hand firmly met your ass again. You gasped loudly in response as you arched your back under his touch. Max bit his bottom lip, holding back a moan as he took in the sight of you squirming and writhing because of him. You were whimpering under your breath, trying to regain your composure. You were a mess, to say the least.

“Are you okay, baby?” He softly asked, rubbing his hand over your ass.

“Y-Yeah,” you brittlely answered. You could feel your throat getting tighter as you were on the verge of crying.

“Do you want me to stop?” He questioned, practically hearing the tears that were pooling in your eyes.

That’s when you began shaking your head back and forth. “No, I-I want you to keep going.”

Max cocked an eyebrow, surprised at your answer. “Alright, baby. But you have to be quiet this time. I wouldn’t want the people outside to hear you.”

His tone was teasing, but you knew he was being serious. You turned your head for a moment as you nodded your head. Max rose an eyebrow again upon seeing your face before you turned away from him. Without saying anything, Max brought his large hand under your chin, lightly grasping your jaw. Your eyes were wide, wondering what he was was up to. You went along with it when he gently pried your lips apart and stuck two fingers into your mouth. _Guess he really did want you to stay quiet._ You exhaled slowly through your nose as you gently started sucking on his digits.

Without saying any words, Max parted your thighs just enough for him to dip his fingers into your dripping arousal. Max smirked upon hearing you moan around his fingers. Your eyes fell shut as his fingers teased your entrance and made their way to your clit. Your toes curled against the carpet in his office when he circled one finger on the sensitive bud as you whined quietly.

“Jesus, honey,” Max chuckled. You felt your heart drop when he spoke the nickname. “You’re so wet for me.”

You shivered underneath his touch as it worked its way down your spine, to your stomach. Max continued his teasing, liking the way you grunted and mewled around his fingers. He slowly took his hand away from your slick, and wiped it on a towel that was laying on the desk. You whined at the loss contact, wanting nothing more than for him to put his hand right back where it previously was. Max eyed your backside as he placed his hand over your ass again. You wiggled around, wordlessly hinting that you wanted him to do what he had done earlier.

He palmed his hand over the bare flesh before giving it a hard slap. You pursed your lips around his digits before closing your eyes tightly. You rapidly squeezed your legs together, feeling your wetness pool between your thighs. You moaned deeply as his hand palmed your ass again, soothing the sting. He repeated his actions, but this time gave your ass two slaps in a row instead of just one.

Your muffled moan of pleasure only made Max give a lowly groan in return. His cock pressed hard against the inside of his pants, throbbing with arousal as heard the low, sinful noises you made. You opened your eyes, only to be met with blurred vision thanks to the tears that were close to falling.

Max ran his hand over your ass again before giving you one last slap, which was softer than before. You closed your eyes as a couple tears fell from your eyes and choked on your restrained moans. Max pulled his fingers out of your mouth as he gently rubbed his hand over the reddened flesh. Your breathing was heavy and your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest. You found it difficult to focus on one thing. The heat between your thighs was burning at this point, aching to be touched. You were barely keeping it together as you were just in reach of your climax.

Max slowly pulled you to your feet, only to be met with you stumbling in front of him. He reached his hand out to help you keep your balance. You other hand pressed against the surface of his desk as your knees were beyond weak.

“You’re trembling,” he observed. That was one way of putting it. You squeaked out a small noise as your ass touched the edge of his desk.

“I-I’ll be fine,” your reply was breathy as you were basking in the feeling of arousal. You weren’t one to ask him for things, so you decided to just stand there until he wanted to do something. You didn’t like to be a burden.

Max was quick to catch on, seeing the mess that had come from spanking you. He knew what you needed, and he certainly didn’t mind giving it to you. Max stood up and pushed his wheeled office chair back. Your eyes were wide with confusion as they met his. A smirk spread across his face as he brought himself closer to you. He slipped his hands around your waist and glided them up your body.

“What are you do-“ your voice was hushed just before he lifted you up. As he held you with one arm, Max leaned over and pushed everything off the desk. Your eyes were still wide as he set you down on the desk. You hissed in pain as your ass pressed against the desk, only to be met with him lifting you back up.

“Goddamnit, I’m sorry, honey,” his voice was full of surprise and concern. You gave a lowly groan, acknowledging him, but still not ignoring the pain. You wrapped your legs around him, keeping yourself upright.

He redid it, this time positioning you to where he could lay you down on the desk. Max stayed positioned on top of you for a moment, capturing your lips with his own. You breathed out slowly as you passionately kissed him. One hand reached up and grasped the backside of his shoulder, pressing him against you. Max moaned against your lips before parting with them. He knew you were more than close which prompted him to guide himself down your body.

You brought your head up to watch as he sank to his knees in front of you. He took both of your legs in his hands and placed them on his shoulders. His hands then moved to the outside of your thighs, where he spread them apart. Your breath hitched when you felt his lips against the sensitive skin of your thighs, teasing you for only a bit. You rested your head back against the desk, eyes falling shut. Max then brought himself closer to where his mouth collided with your heated core.

A high pitched moan escaped your lips as you arched against the surface. Your hands flew to the top of his head, grasping and pulling on his locks. His tongue began to lick up and down your throbbing cunt as endless, needy moans filled the room. You were too caught up in the moment to care if anyone heard. With how close you already were, you knew this wasn’t going to last long. Max’s tongue lapped at your clit, eliciting a guttural moan from you.

“Don’t stop,” you whimpered. “Fuck, Max-“

Your breaths were heavy as you were right on the brink of your climax. You whined out his name again, toes curling as his lips began sucking on your clit. He groaned against your arousal, as your moans became more desperate. You closed your eyes tight and rasped out his name as shockwaves were sent through your body. Max didn’t move at all as you came, trying his best to keep you steady.

You relinquished your grasp on his hair as you rode out your orgasm. Max’s tongue licked up your mess as your legs shook on his shoulders. You brought your arm over your eyes, exhausted and spent as Max pulled himself away from you. Max looked you over as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand while his tongue glided over his bottom lip.

“Look at me, honey,” he muttered hoarsely.

You propped yourself up on your elbows, eyes meeting him. He noticed how pink your cheeks were as he rose to his feet. You found yourself under his body again as he captured your lips in a kiss. Max helped you sit up as he kept his lips locked with yours. You briefly felt the bulge of his pants brush against your inner thigh, which only gave you more ideas. Your hands rested on his shoulders, but soon trailed down the front of his still buttoned shirt. You started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing the skin underneath. Max parted his lips from yours, wanting to help. With shaky hands, you unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and he shrugged it off, letting it fall at his feet.

His chest was warm against your hands as you brought your hands lower, until they reached the button of his blue pants. Max exhaled softly as you unbuttoned the front of his pants. With dilated eyes, you looked up at him, his brown eyes meeting yours. He gave a simple nod, encouraging you to go on. Your eyes stayed locked with his as you licked the palm of your hand. You then slid your hand into the front of his pants, making Max groan softly. Your fingers wrapped around his hardened cock as he lowered his head close to your shoulder.

He began to moan in your ear as your hand slowly started to pump his length. You could feel your own arousal grow more heated again as he dully groaned over and over.

“Is this what you needed, Max?” You teased, a small laugh followed after.

A low guttural moan escaped his lips as he buried his nose into the crook of your neck. You began to groan in return as he began licking the sensitive skin of your neck. You quickened your pace without really thinking about it, only to feel his teeth sink gently into your skin. You rasped out his name in surprise as your body jerked with pleasure. One of his hands came up to the bottom of your shirt, balling it in his fist as you continued moving your hand along his cock.

Max whimpered your name, which made you moan in return. His cock twitched in your hand, as his needy moans vibrated against your skin. You bit down on your bottom lip, holding back your groans.

“I wanna fuck you, baby,” Max grunted against your skin. You felt your heart drop to your stomach, wanting nothing more than for him to get what he wanted.

You pulled your hand away and Max didn’t hesitate to lift you up off the desk. He shuffled backwards for a few steps until he sat in his chair. You lifted your shirt up over your head and threw it to the side as Max pulled himself out of his pants. You situated yourself in his lap, and leaned in to press your lips hard against his. You both moaned in unison as you sank onto his cock.

The moans that filled the room were desperate and full of desire. You wrapped your arms around his neck and one of his hands came up to cup your breast. You moved yourself up and down slowly on his length, both of you caught up in a heated frenzy. Max put his other hand on your hip, and pulled you toward him, pressing your body against his. Your hands raked through his hair as he brought his face to your chest.

He took in the scent of your skin, smelling the sweet smell of perfume that clung to it. The hand on your hip dug into your skin as he buried himself deep inside of you. Both of your heavy breaths melded together in the room, creating something that Max was positive everyone outside his office could hear. But he didn’t care.

Max pulled himself away from your chest, wanting to look at you. Your eyes met as you moved yourself up and down, little whines escaping your lips with each thrust. Both of his hands rested on your hips. You began to gasp, gripping his locks tighter between your fingers. You rested your head against his shoulder as you felt your thighs shaking. Max choked back a moan when felt you clench hard around his cock.

“Ooh, oh-“ he moaned as his eyes fell shut, gasping for only a moment. “Oh, my god.”

You whimpered against his bare shoulder. Suddenly, felt Max’s hand slap your ass again, making you whimper even more. You sped up your pace, knowing that neither of you were going to last much longer. You let go of his hair, letting your other hand fall to his shoulder.

“Ah- Max,” you hissed as you clenched around his throbbing cock. “Fuck.” Your fingers pressed into his shoulders as you came, whining and whimpering as you did so. Max held you still with his hands still on your hips as he came deep inside you. Incoherent words and moans fell from his lips as both of you let your orgasms wash over your bodies. The room soon went quiet before you chuckled blissfully.

There wasn’t time to sit there and enjoy each other’s company, so you managed to climb out of Max’s lap, legs wobbling slightly as you made it to your feet. Max relaxed in his chair, watching with half lidded eyes as you found your clothes on his floor. He began to re-dress himself as you made your way back to his desk. He eyed you up and down in his blissed out state of mind, realizing that you meant so much more to him than what he’d originally intended. You winced in pain as you pulled your pants up, unintentionally gaining Max’s attention.

“Sorry about that,” he chuckled playfully.

You rolled your eyes. “Don’t be. I enjoyed myself.” You flashed him a joyful grin, only to get him to smile back.

Though you had been at- whatever this was, for weeks now, it was still always so awkward between the two of you. He was your boss and you were an intern. This job wasn’t going to last forever. Every time things ended between you and Max, you told yourself to not except it to happen again. You knew it was unhealthy to get attached and you didn’t want to get attached. The only problem was that you were attached. You did like him, a lot. It pained you to admit that to yourself, especially when you knew how things would eventually end.

Max was standing up by now, straightening up his suit and his hair in a mirror. You were fully dressed, ready to go back out with the rest of the employees and finish the day.

“I should get back to work,” you simply told him as your eyes darted away from him.

This was always the most awkward part; leaving. Most of the time, he didn’t say anything, or he’d kiss you without saying anything and then you’d leave. Max turned around quickly, which surprised you.

“Wait, wait, before you go,” he walked over to you, placing both hands on the side of your arms. He leaned in and pressed a few short kisses to your lips before pulling himself away. He backed up, creating more space between you and him. His eyes met yours again, looking at you intently. “Do you want to come over again tonight? You could spend the night if you want, but you don’t ha-“

Forgetting everything you’d told yourself before, you instantly began nodding your head up and down. “Yes.” You answered a little too quickly for your own liking.

Max gave you a quick smirk before leaning in to kiss you again. You both soon parted from each other as you headed for the door. He leaned against his desk, watching as you left his office with nothing but a reddened face that was failing to hold back a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mandohatesdroids go scream with me on there


End file.
